1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a detecting apparatus for determining an empty cartridge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the technology development, liquid crystal displays are the most popular displays. The liquid crystal panel is a key component for the liquid crystal display. In the manufacturing process, the liquid crystal glasses are stored in cartridges of stacking machines. Sensing signals devices are usually adopted to detect whether the liquid crystal glasses are in the cartridges. A reflective signal sensing device is adopted for a more precise detection.
The typical reflective signal sensing devices have the following problems. First, as a through hole is needed on a top plate of the cartridge, dust or particles may get into the cartridge via the through hole so that the liquid crystal glasses are polluted. FIG. 5 shows a typical cartridge with one through hole on the top plate. As shown in FIG. 5, the through hole 91 is on the top plate 92 of the cartridge. The paths of the sensing signals are shown in FIG. 5 with dashed lines b. Second. In order to keep the liquid crystal glasses from being polluted, labor cost are needed to clean the cartridge frequently.